Stripline mode electromagnetic wave propagation makes use of a set of components performing special functions. These components are then used in the form of assemblies to achieve the design mission:
distributing power to feed radiating elements;
circuitry that takes part in the power stages of a transponder (a generalized coupler matrix for example).
The elementary functions that are implemented most commonly relate to:
power division: defined levels are to be addressed from one arm of a line to various different sub-lines; this may be achieved by means of:
a (compensated or non-compensated) T, which may include more than three branches, and which may be balanced or unbalanced;
by means of ladder circuits having 2, 3, or 4 branches. Here again the design of the component depends on the required intrinsic objectives (division dynamic range, matching, bandwidth); numerous nomagraphs exist in the literature on dimensioning this type of component;
ring circuits, here again a large amount of literature exists (hybrid ring or "rat race" circuit) such that the dimensioning of this type of component is thoroughly mastered or;
changing plane: stripline propagation is established in a plane manner between two parallel ground planes. It is then necessary for reasons of compactness or for interfacing to be able to access the circuit by means of a waveguide or a coaxial mode transition or to be able to cause the energy distributed by the circuit to be radiated by means of a radiating element. Here again a radiating element may be excited by means of a coaxial probe and requires a stripline to coaxial transition.
In a work entitled "Stripline circuit design" by Harlan Howe, Jr. (Microwave Associates, Burlington, Mass. pages 44-49) which deals with interconnections between stripline circuits, one such link is described which may be implemented by means of coaxial connectors lying on the axis of the stripline circuit (FIGS. 2-14) or perpendicular thereto (FIGS. 2-15).
Both of these types of connection suffer from the major drawback of making use of welds that reduce contact reliability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a module making it possible in a single unit and without any mechanical link to perform all or some of the preceding functions:
changing plane;
distributing energy over a determined number of channels.